chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Weyland
Jeremy B. Weyland is the Human CEO of Weyland Matrials Group, an interstellar megacorporation known to construct anything as simple as robotic servants to starships. Weyland himself is the latest in a long line of business tycoons known to extend back to the 18th Century. The company itself is a hereditary inheritance he recieved when his father passed on. Though he controls the larger workings of the company, he in fact co-runs it with his brother Logan. Weyland is known in many circles as a smart, manipulative, and sly individual that can charm clients and ensure that his product can and will be moved. He was also one of the driving forces behind the expansion of Project STARGATE which led to the recruitment of the 9th Army Battalion, otherwise known as the Wolfhounds. Though Weyland has never participated in open combat or explicit support, he prefers to control things from behind the scenes, which increases his effectiveness significantly. Biography Weyland's background is kept purposely vague by the man himself, likely for business reasons as he does not wish competitors to have a nose in his personal life or gain leverage on him by using his own information against him. It is known however that he was born on Reach. Given his apparent age, it is quite possible he was born around the year 3170, though it is also likely that Weyland could have recieved cosmetic surgery since then, which could even suggest an older age, but there is no clear answer in that regard. His father, Royce Weyland, was the majority shareholder and CEO of Weyland Materials Group after he took over the post from Jeremy's grandfather who died and passed the empire on to his son. Weyland was an astute businessman and quickly caught on that he wanted to helm his father's empire, and as the older of the two brothers, the younger being Logan, he recieved the first responsibilities as the CEO with his brother taking on COO responsibilities. Logan was never resentful of his brother. In reality he preferred his slighly less stressful environment that commonly kept him busy, and his brother frequently made time to visit him and make work easy on him. In 3234, Weyland had begun to hear rumors of a discovery that could spell fortune for his company, which was the finding of an alternate universe. Though they were vague and conflicting, the whispers suggested that a warship had passed into another reality and returned unscathed. From there, Weyland started digging and uncovering more from his contacts and rationalization of all the stories. This alternate universe was called Mobius, and it was an alternate version of Earth. Weyland saw that this was an opportunity and took it. Using his contacts and high positioning, he was able to secure passage to Mobius and speak to Admiral Gerome Andsworth and eventually was able to finalize the agreement to help pay for the development of a device known as the portable jumpgate or Project STARGATE. Weyland agreed to supply additional funding and resources. His only request was that if a certain universe interested him, he would be able to proceed to it with his own personal guard. Behind the Scenes Jeremy Weyland is a conscious nod to the Alien franchise in which he is supposed to represent a descendant of the Weyland family in a different world. Specifically, he is supposed to be a mirror of Michael Weyland, the CEO of Weyland-Yutani who appears in Alien 3 and Aliens: Colonial Marines. However, he also has the manipulative nature of Karl Bishop Weyland from the Aliens vs. Predator reboot. Weyland in this world references the merger of Weyland MG and Yutani Starworks, except that this deal failed well before any advanced talks would take place. Also, the absense of Xenomorphs in the Chaos Chronicles left Weyland MG to persue different interests. Trivia *Weyland may or may not be aware of alterate versions of himself where his company may have been more powerful. *Weyland's middle initial, 'B', is Bishop. List of Appearances *The Price is Paid Category:Human Category:Civilian Category:Character